


Sweat

by errantknightess



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Two guys, chilling out in an empty training room zero feet apart because they're working hard on their fighting skills and definitely nothing else.





	Sweat

Allen was giving it his all.

Air whistled in his ears as he spun around, one leg flying straight out in a powerful high kick. It met void, but he was ready for that; as soon as he regained his footing, he broke into a run, gaining momentum to leap and push himself off the wall, launching his body forward with full force. The landing echoed in the empty room, bare feet thumping against the bamboo mat on the floor. Allen rolled over his shoulder and pulled up, low on one knee, ready to block a blow that he knew wasn’t coming.

He’d been at it for over two hours, and the longer he kept going, the more it felt off.

“Fighting your own shadow?”

The familiar voice broke his focus, taut muscles relaxing instantly. Allen turned his head towards the doorway, a smile tugging at his lips as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Lavi! What are you doing here?”

“Got back from my mission just now.” Lavi motioned at the travel bag slung over his back. “I’ve heard some weird noises passing by, so I thought I’d check it out.”

“Ah.” Allen scratched at his neck, embarrassed. “I didn’t think I was being so loud.”

“Don’t worry, no one’s really around to be bothered.” Lavi smiled. “The perks of training in the middle of the night, I guess. Looks like you’re short a partner, though. Want some help?”

Tempting as the offer was, Allen just shook his head.

“I’m fine. You must be tired.”

“Nah, not really.” Lavi dropped his bag to the floor and rolled his shoulders, taking a few steps further into the room. “That hellish train ride got me all stiff. I could use a short sparring.”

“All right, then, if you want to.” Allen lit up, a new energy rushing through his limbs as he got in stance once more. Lavi mirrored him with practiced ease and a giddy smile on his lips, close enough for Allen to sense the anticipation coiling up in his body like a tight spring. For a moment, they faced each other, eyes keen on the opponent, trying to get a read on their moves before they happen.

Allen stroke first – a low hook with his leg, aimed at the ankles. Lavi jumped over his shin as it arched and immediately reached for his arm. Dodging at the last second, Allen dove to the side, circling him at a wide berth, searching for another opening.

There was something _different_ , something he could feel in his muscles, something that wasn’t there when he was training alone. A restless excitement spreading through his veins, prompting him to move faster and more recklessly. Lavi wasn’t going easy on him, demanding more strength and concentration with each blow, each block, each parry, closer and closer. Clashing and parting, eyes locked, breath short, again and again and again.

The longer they kept going, the more they fell into rhythm.

Another kick landed, another punch nearly connected with the side of his jaw. Allen leaned away, sidestepping the next oncoming attack, but Lavi’s long limbs gave him advantage. A swift yank on the arm was all it took to throw him off balance. The high ceiling of the training room swam over his head as Allen collided with the mat, and before he could scramble back up, Lavi was on top of him, pinning him down, warm hands firm around his wrists.

“Gotcha!”

Allen wriggled under the weight, squirming and twisting to push him off. No luck. Lavi remained unmoved, squeezing Allen’s hips between his thighs as he sat back to shoot him a triumphant grin. His face glistened in the dimmed light, a bead of sweat running down the side of his nose.

“Enough! Get off me,” Allen whined. He was winded from the exertion, and catching his breath wasn’t any easier in this position.

“Giving up so soon?” Lavi loomed over him, chest heaving, pressing up on him with each greedy gulp of air. His hair fell loose from his headband, tickling Allen’s face as he leaned even closer. “That’s not like you. But if you insist, we can call it a night and I can claim my reward.” His voice dropped to a whisper, hot and heavy on Allen’s lips.

Allen cocked his head at him, their noses just shy of touching.

“Who said anything about a reward?”

“Please, like you would _ever_ play without a bet going on.”

“True enough,” Allen chuckled. “Well, it’s only fair. If that will make you get off faster, go ahead and take it.”

He expected it – an yet the firm touch of Lavi’s lips against his still made his heart jolt. Allen tilted his head back, returning it eagerly. The slight taste of salt on Lavi’s skin tickled his tongue. The hold on his wrists loosened; Lavi slowly ran his hands up his arms, fingertips barely skimming the heated flesh. Free from his grip, Allen reached up to cup Lavi’s face in his hands. Their kiss grew more insistent with every moment, every little brush of their bodies. With a choked sigh, Lavi slid his lips over Allen’s jaw, down his throat, trailing a burning line to the sharp dip of his collarbone. Allen’s breath came out broken, even more than when he’d been pushing his body to the limit. The adrenaline coursing in his blood back during their little match was nothing compared to _this_ – this sudden rush crashing over his head and pulling him under.

His fingers clenched into Lavi’s hair, holding onto the damp red strands like a lifeline.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, air whistling in his ears as the empty room spun around them.


End file.
